


Scouts' Honor

by DeadGrrl



Category: Askewniverse, Clerks II (2006), Dogma (1999)
Genre: Language, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGrrl/pseuds/DeadGrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay has some explaining to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scouts' Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Series/Sequel: Belongs in the Connections Universe. (Yes, there is a series, if I ever get going on finishing some of this stuff.)
> 
> Disclaimers: In concept, it all belongs to Kevin Smith - Jay, Silent Bob, the Askewniverse. I'm just borrowing them for my own secret pleasures but promise to return them unharmed... but exhausted... or frustrated, depends on which you choose.
> 
> Notes: This started as a response to a challenge issued. Then I wanted to work it into my Connections Universe. Then I decided it was unfair to answer a challenge and not have *any* sex. Then I wrote some sex, but couldn't reconcile it with my own series. Then I wrote an alternative scene. Then I decided that it wasn't fair to my series that no one was getting off. Then I realized I had three separate stories all based on the same initial set up. So what we have now is a "Choose Your Own Adventure." So, take your pick, make it canon to my series or not. Go for the hot sex or the touching angst ridden alternative. Oh the choices...
> 
> Series Notes: This would be set before Connections, but after Strange Bedfellows (WIP).
> 
> Plot Bunny Alert: It's in there, in adventure #2... I've already started on it. Can you guess what it is? 

"Scouts Honor: Choose Your Own Adventure."   
By DeadGrrl

Bob sat on the couch, legs stretched out on the coffee table, reading. The apartment was quiet, and empty. Jay had gone out for the evening leaving Bob at home. Bob sighed. He should be enjoying this; he should be enjoying the time alone and away from the "mouth".

But he wasn't. He missed Jay. Sighing again Bob stopped trying to read his book. Instead he spent a long moment dwelling on Jay and their friendship. Bob knew what the problem was. He loved Jay. He wanted Jay. He knew this, but couldn't bring himself to tell Jay.

Especially not when Jay took such delight in tormenting him already. Jay teased, tormented and outright shocked Bob with his innuendo. God help Bob if Jay ever found out that he actually wanted him. It'd be like giving him a loaded gun.

The front door slammed and Bob glanced up at the hallway as Jay quickly flew past. Bob raised an eyebrow at the green blur and called out, "Jay?" He was intrigued by what he thought he saw... Couldn't be.

Bob heard the heavy sigh and Jay's reply, "What Lunchbox?"

"Jay... what are you wearing?" Bob called, interest piqued.

Bob watched the doorway carefully and a moment later Jay appeared in the door frame in... Dear God, a Girl Scout uniform. Bob's eyes widened at this vision. Jay's long torso encased in a green jumper, complete with a starched shirt and Lord help him. Knee-hi socks.

"I don't want to talk about it," Jay replied.

Bob felt his hand slap over his mouth as he attempted to hold back his laughter. He nodded and continued to stare, taking in all the details. Patent leather shoes. Where the hell do you find patent leather shoes in a size 13?

Jay gave Bob a warning look and made a move to return to his bedroom. Bob called to him again. He had to ask.

"Merit badges?"

Jay stopped and looked at the ceiling. Responding through clenched teeth he replied, "The guy on the bus took them."

Bob nodded at this, biting the inside of his mouth.

Jay looked at Silent Bob and noticed he was turning purple. Rolling his eyes he replied, "For fucksake, out with it already Lunchbox. Cause I'm not gonna give you fucking mouth-to-mouth if your ass passes out."

Bob gave a gasp and then shook in unsurprisingly silent laughter. Smaller gasps and exhales escaped from him as his entire frame shook, shuddering almost painfully.

"Oh my God... Jay..." Bob managed. 

Jay leaned against the door frame as he watched him laugh. "Are you done? Can I go now?" he asked testily. In reality Jay was trying not to smile himself. Bob seldom, if ever, laughed out loud. This was a rare treat.

Bob wiped his eyes and gestured to Jay to come closer. "Yes, I'm done. But come here and tell me what happened." 

Jay walked into the living room and stood in front of Bob. Bob took in the complete effect. Jay was indeed wearing what must be a genuine Girl Scout uniform. It was that particular shade of green. The shirt had the small patterned insignia. The jumper however, showed a much more generous amount of leg than any Girl Scout would probably be allowed to reveal. The hem of the jumper hung at mid-thigh, Jay's pale skin beneath. The white knee-hi socks really set the off the   
whole outfit, tiny insignias woven into the material. The combined effect was cute... and oddly stimulating, Bob decided.

"So I hook up with this chick and she's all talking to me, chatting me up and down, so I know she wants my bone. Then her friend comes up and is all talking to me and shit. So I'm thinking - fucking jackpot. These hot chicks both wanting me to do them. And they're *friends* man. So they suggest that we like adjourn back to their place.

"This blow my mind, cause I'm thinking I'm gonna get a snatch set and who in their right mind is gonna say no? They're all giggling and laughing and I'm thinkin' fuckin' A, I'm gonna see some of that lesbian shit up close and personal like!

"So we get back to their place and shit. And these broads are like all stroking me and rubbing on me. I'm already hard as a fucking rock and ready to fucking go. Only before we gets anywhere near to naked they stop me and ask if I would play dress up first.

"And I'm like, if it gets one of you sluts horizontal and riding my stick, no problem. So they start stripping me. Man, you ever have 2 chicks get you naked? Fuck, it had to be one of the hottest things I ever had done to me. They were undressing me, but they wouldn't let me to touch 'em. And then the chick in front of me disappears and comes back with this," Jay gestured to the outfit. "And I'm like, 'Whoa! You want me to dress up like a Girl Scout and then fuck you two? That's fucking crazy, but I'll do it!'"

"And I should have known. Man, I should have known. The way they were giggling... Anyways, so they get me out of my boxers and I swear they didn't even blink an eye at my pole, should have tipped me off right there, and get me into this. So then they're going on about how cute I look, about how I'm so sweet and shit. And I'm like, 'I got something sweet for you two under this here skirt.' And they just continue to giggle. And then, then they convince me to 'role play'. At first I'm thinking what the fuck does Dungeons and Dragons have to do with this shit?"

Bob nodded encouragingly, fascinated with the story and with how when Jay gestured widely with his arms the edge of the jumper hiked up a good inch.

"No, they tell me. We want you to go outside the door and knock and try to sell us cookies. And I'm like, oh yeah, I got some cookies for you sluts. So I go outside and you know what? Do you know what?!?" Jay yelled angrily. "Those broads wouldn't let me back in!"

Bob nodded as Jay put his hands on his hips, looking every inch a very pissed off Girl Scout. Bob nodded in sympathy as Jay continued.

"So, I'm stuck in this outfit with no wallet, no money, not even a fucking bus pass. Dude, you *don't* want to know what I did to get bus money. Fucking bullshit, man. I am *never* leaving the apartment without you again!" Jay concluded, shaking his head. "Oh, before I forget..." and he wandered off to his room. Returning a moment later he threw Silent Bob a box.

"I saved you the thin mints, Lunchbox, I know how you like 'em. Man, I gotta go get out of this thing. How the hells do those Scottish guys wear those kilts? Man, I fuckin' cold." Jay muttered as he left the living room.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Adventure #1   
Canon to Connections  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bob watched Jay depart as he held the box of cookies over his lap, hoping it covered the enormous hard on he had. Jesus... Patent leather shoes and knee hi socks... Short, very short, green jumper revealing pale thighs. 

Bob waited until he heard Jay's bedroom door slam and adjourned to his own room where he could jerk off until he screamed, images of how this moment should have played out in his head.

Jay stood in his room trying to unbutton tiny little buttons. Goddamn women, convincing him to do this. Then Jay heard Bob's door shut and soft sounds of Bob jerking off.

Jay smiled. Damn, how about that? Suddenly the entire evening had redeemed itself, had all been made worth the bullshit. Listening to the muffled noises Jay wondered if he should go tell Bob he knew... Nah, he wasn't ready for that shit yet. Bob would let him know when he was ready. Jay just hoped this recent incident would move that unknown date up a little. Christ, how much did it take to get Bob to admit that he wanted to fuck him? He'd been dropping hints on Bob for fuckin' years already. 

Pulling the shirt over his head he dropped the garment to the floor. Jay ran a hand down his chest and belly to his dick. He was already half hard, had been since he had gotten home and watched Bob watch him. Those dark eyes giving him the once over, twice. He ran a hand over his dick as he listened to Bob in the other room. His dick quickly filled out as the sounds of Bob, and the thought of Bob, doing exactly the same thing pushed so many buttons in Jay's psyche that he began to tremble. Quickly he reclined on the bed, stroking himself in time to the low gasps he heard from Bob's room, as he had done countless occasions before. This was a familiar game already, Bob and Jay jerking off "together". Jay closed his eyes and concentrated on the subtle sounds coming through the thin walls. 

Silent Bob might be quiet in all other aspects of his life, but when he jerked off he got a little vocal. 

"Damn it, Lunchbox, you get me hot too..." Jay murmured softly to himself as he continued the slow stroke. He decided to up the ante a little more as he spread his thighs a little wider, getting more comfortable and grabbed his bottle of lube from the night stand. Squirting some into his hand, he warmed it and ran the slick palm over his dick. Some of the lube trailed down his hand, onto the blanket beneath him, but Jay was already to into it to notice or care. The gliding motion of his fist and the sound of Bob were already combining into an excellent fantasy fuck.

Jay's hips gave a subtle thrust as he closed his eyes, concentrating on the low noises and remembering every occasion he'd ever got a look at Silent Bob's unit, or the few occasions that he had to see Bob naked. Jay moaned lowly and forced himself to slow down. He should make Bob would wait for him... he always did. Only Jay was gonna make him really sweat this time.

Bob panted as he worked his hand over his cock, and gasped out his pleasure. He heard Jay, in his own room, join him in jacking off. Christ, he loved it when Jay would do this. It was so hot; it was almost like he was there with Bob. He heard a low moan and Bob shuddered, imagining the girl scout uniform bunched up to the thin waist as the slender digits gripped that long thin cock tightly. Bob gave a moan himself at that image.

Jay heard Bob moan and smiled as he continued to stoke, his hips still riding a slow thrust. He knew Bob could take a long time, dependent on the stimuli. Luckily, Jay knew was stimulated Silent Bob most. Jay gave a gasp and moaned, "Oh fuck, yeah, work it..." and waited for the reaction.

Bob listened to Jay moan and talk to him. He loved it when Jay talked for him. The throaty voice of the blond came through the wall with astonishing clarity. Asking, begging... "Uh, god... yeah, touch me, fuck..." was the next bit of input from Jay. Bob shook as he forced his hand to slow down, wanting to make it last. This was too good...

Jay's own hand had slowed as well, and his voice was low but still audible as he moaned, "Please, oh fuck please." His eyes were tightly shut and the hand stroking him so sweetly belonged to Silent Bob, not his own. Bob was there with him, he could hear Bob's moans... And how wished he could be next to Bob, could have Bob with him, have Bob in him.

Images flickered behind Bob's closed eyes of a hot little blond bending over to show him exactly what was under that skirt, pulling it up slowly and bracing his hands against the wall as he asked so sweetly...

"Please Bob..." Jay moaned aloud as his hips began to thrust hard.

Yeah, just like that, asking for it... Bob's eyes shot open... That, that wasn't in his head. Bob quickly glanced around the room, hand still pumping, trying to guess at what strange law of physics had been broken to translate thought into sound.

"Uh, Bob, please! " Came the panted words, as Jay felt the beginning of the quick slide into orgasm.

Bob's hand made the connection faster than his brain as it sped up. Jay... Jay's voice... Jay's voice calling his name. Oh God... Bob hips gave a sharp thrust and he came with a moan, calling out "Jay!" in a surprised gasp.

Jay shuddered as he collapsed flat on his back, cum splattered across his belly. "Holy fuck," he whispered softly, gasping. Bob had to have heard him. Goddamn, that was really hot. Tucking an arm under his head Jay looked at the ceiling of his room, not seeing the stained ceiling, but some moment in the undisclosed future where he wouldn't be lying alone in his bed, but with his not-so-silent companion. And that thought made Jay smile.  
````````  
Bob wiped himself off with a towel that had been left on his floor. Sighing to himself he stretched out on his bed and wondered not for the first time, how much longer this was going to go on. It wasn't enough that he had to deal with Jay's innuendo on a daily basis, then Jay would do something like, like *this*. Bob shuddered again, aftershocks of pleasure still running through him. 

Bob closed his eyes, saddened at the denial they both perpetrated. Jay wouldn't mention this little incident tomorrow. And Bob couldn't bring himself to speak of it, afraid of the consequences, afraid of losing the little that he had. Silent Bob wiped his eyes and tried to think of a moment beyond the current where everything would work out, and Jay would know of his love and return it.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Adventure #2  
Non-Canon  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Wait." Bob called out to Jay.

Jay walked back in to the living room. "What?"

Bob patted his lap and smiled at Jay. Jay shook his head in amusement and walked over to Bob and sat on his lap, legs sprawled open.

"You do look cute," Bob told him.

Jay rolled his eyes and gave sharp gasp as Bob's hand slid up his thigh. "Y-Yeah?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Can I interest you in some cookies? I got a sleeve right here..." Jay teased as Bob's hand pushed upwards under the edge of the jumper. Jay's breath caught as the warm hand stroked his cock. "Saved them for you," Jay whispered into Bob's ear and was then pushed down onto the couch as Bob's hands pushed the jumper up and over his hips. Bob's knees hit the floor with a dull thud as he kneeled in front of Jay and pulled him to the edge of the couch.

"Oh god," Jay gasped as Bob's mouth swept over his cock. Bob settled between the sprawled legs, hands firmly gripping the knee-hi clad calves resting on his shoulders. He worked Jay's cock in and out of his mouth, listening to Jay's shuddering breath.

Jay pulled at Bob's head, tugging him upward. "I want you in me, uh, in me, Bob..." 

Bob released the hard cock from his mouth as he pushed himself up. Pulling Jay along, they kissed frantically as they stumbled to the bedroom. Bob pushed Jay over the chair sitting next to the desk. Plucking the bottle of lube off the nightstand he returned to Jay and pushed the jumper up. Quickly he covered his fingers with lube and pushed them into the tight opening.

"Fuck... Fuck." Jay moaned at the invasion of cold slickness, but was rewarded a moment later as he heard the quick hiss of Bob's zipper and the soft rustle of pants hitting the floor, and the coldness was replaced by something much hotter. Grabbing the seat of the chair Jay groaned as Bob cock slid slowly into him.

Bob held onto the slim hips and pounded into Jay's ass; he pushed the uniform further and stroked the smooth skin of Jay's back. Jay's voice was absent though he was gasping and moaning as Bob thrust into him again and again. Jay gasped aloud as he called out, "Wanna watch you come... Bob... please!" and was momentarily disappointed as the hard cock left him but overjoyed at the fact that Bob pulled him off the chair and pushed him onto the bed. 

Gasping nosily Jay sprawled open his legs and tugged the jumper up. Bob kicked off his jeans then joined Jay on the bed and quickly thrust between his thighs, Jay's legs over his hips. Bob leaned forward while pounding into him and caught his mouth in a kiss. Jay devoured Bob's mouth greedily as he moaned in pleasure.

Jay's hand pushed in-between them, stroking his dick as Bob's voice whispered to him, "Are you a good Girl Scout or a bad Girl Scout?"

Jay moaned and replied, "Bad, come on... harder.... Oh fuck, harder..." 

Bob's hips began a savage thrust and Jay's voice completely disappeared as he was reduced to harsh gasps and moans. Bob's hand was suddenly over his jerking him and Jay came with strangled cry.

Bob gave another thrust and came as Jay clenched around him, his orgasm so intense it stole his breath for a moment. Gasping he collapsed on Jay.

"Oh god," Jay's voice whispered into his ear. Bob angled himself off the form beneath him only to have Jay's arms tug him back down. Bob lay on top of Jay gingerly trying to distribute his weight. Jay pulled him close wanting the heavy frame on him.

"Oh god," Jay repeated, his hands stroked the face so close to his own, fingers caressing the facial hair. 

Blue eyes focused on Bob. Jay gave a small smile and watched Bob's relaxed but serious expression, dark eyes showing so many emotions at once.

"Lunchbox?" Jay asked softly.

"Yes, Jay?"

"That was fuckin' some of the hottest sex I ever had." Jay confided.

"Is that so Jay?" Bob asked in amusement.

"Yeah. You know why?"

"No, why Jay?"

"Cause it was with you, Lunchbox." Jay finished as he kissed the full lips sweetly. Bob's mouth melted into Jay's as he held him tightly.

"The uniform was a nice touch," Bob mentioned as he rolled them over, Jay now on top of him. Jay grabbed another pillow and tucked it behind Bob's head.

"It was this or the catholic school girl outfit." Jay told him as he laid his head on the wide chest listening to Bob's heartbeat.

"Really?" Bob smiled, imagining plaid skirts... Hmmm.

"This seemed more plausible." Jay snickered.

"Worked nicely, you look hot." Bob agreed.

"Yeah? So, you had something for a Girl Scout at some point, huh?" Jay teased.

"No. I got something for you." Bob responded. "And I have to admit, you look really fuckin' hot in this little ensemble."

Jay smiled into Bob's chest, pleased with the compliment. Not that he'd let Bob know. "Well, I don't mind doing this for you Lunchbox. I don't understand it, but I don't mind it."

Bob rolled his eyes. He'd let Jay have his delusions. For the 3 years they had been "together", Bob had never once asked Jay to dress up for him, never expected it, never demanded it. But what did it matter? Especially when he got to reap such rich rewards. Like the time Jay dressed up like Princess Leia, circa A New Hope, hair buns and all. Christ, they didn't get out of bed for three days. To this day, he'd hear the words "Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope," and get an immediate boner.

"Thank you Jay, you're so good to me." Bob murmured into the long hair as he kissed Jay's head. 

Jay sighed contentedly into Bob's shoulder, smiling. "Love you, Lunchbox."

"Love you too." Bob replied as they drifted off to sleep, together, holding each other tight.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Adventure #3  
Non-Canon  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Damn these jumpers are itchy!" Jay complained as he scratched his ass, walking back to his room.

Bob watched the sloping grace of Jay's walk unhindered by the normal oversized apparel. Pale legs, muscular calves, caught his eye.

"Jay?" he called.

Jay reappeared in the doorway. "Yeah?" 

Bob smiled at him, still amused at the overall effect. Jay sighed and walked back into the living room, standing in front of Bob.

"What?" he asked, getting perturbed. He knew he looked silly, but if Bob was just gonna stare at him...

"How many boxes have you sold?" Bob asked him, amusement still apparent in his voice. Amusement and something else.

Jay smirked at the question and pondered the tone of voice; the way Silent Bob was looking at him. Jay wet his lips trying to gauge if Bob wanted to or what. 

Bob continued to stare at him, wearing that same smile. An eyebrow flicked upward, briefly. So briefly that Jay could have missed it. But he hadn't, thank god. They *were* gonna. 

Jay's smirk dissolved with the recognition. They were gonna and that's all that mattered, cause Bob gave the best hand jobs and Jay had waited for this way too fuckin' long to miss out on the opportunity.

Jay walked toward Bob and straddled his lap. "A few... You wanna help me earn a badge?" he teased as he ran a hand down Bob's chest. God, he wished he could think of a way to get Bob naked. But still, this was gonna be fun.

Bob's eyes widened slightly as Jay's hand brushed down his chest, lingering on his nipple, feeling for it through the sweatshirt. Oh, my... What the hell was this? Counting his blessings Bob ran a hand up the mostly bare thigh.

Jay twitched at the soft hands slowly stroked the outside of his thigh. Bob's hands were warm, softly caressing him. He gave a small gasp as one hand reversed and began to stroke the inside of his thigh. Jay felt his breathing increase, getting turned on by soft touches, and the unexpected surprise of Silent Bob's arousal at the outfit.

"So, is this how you sell so many cookies?" Bob teased as Jay's hands went to his shoulders, casually brushing the dark hair. Jay watched Silent Bob as he felt the warm hands stroke further up the inside of his thighs.

"Uh huh, I've sold more than anyone else has..." Jay gasped as Bob's hand glanced off the head of his cock. "Mister, are you gonna buy a box?" He chewed his lower lip attempting to look innocent and not quite accomplishing it. Instead he looked like an overgrown Girl Scout looking for trouble.

Bob smiled at Jay, amused by his willingness to play. This was a completely different side of Jay that Bob had never seen. Silent Bob was enjoying it immensely. 

"I think I'll take a box. Let me get my wallet." Bob replied.

"I'll help you. " Jay's hand slide into Bob's front pocket and grabbed the hard cock twitching against his thigh. "Oh, Mister. You only got a roll or quarters... or are they half dollars?" Jay smiled as his hand continued to stroke.

Bob gasped aloud as Jay's hand stoked him, giving up a silent prayer of thanks for deep pockets and baggy jeans. Bob spent the next few moments breathing heavily as Jay's hand fondled him, Jay's eyes never leaving his. 

Jay's hips gave a small thrust, as he asked softly "Mister... please?"

Bob gave a brief smile as his hands returned to stroking the pale thighs. Jay's breath caught as Bob slowly and deliberately slid his hands up the inside of Jay's thigh up past the short jumper, teasingly softly. 

"Oh... god," Jay whispered, eyes widening. 

Bob shuddered as the hand stroking him twitched. He took Jay's into his hands, using both to stroke the already hard cock. He held his hands together around that hardness and waited for Jay thrust into his hands; Jay's preferred method. Jay gave a low moan as he began a slow thrust into the warm palms.

"Yeah... oh fuck... Mister..." Jay breathed heavily as he continued to thrust into Bob's hands. He increased the speed in which he was stroking Bob, and listened to the soft gasp from his friend.

"What badge are you going for?" Bob's voice teased Jay as their pace picked up.

"The Helping Hand" Jay gasped, his laugh dissolving as the palms he was thrusting into tightened slightly, increasing the pressure.

Bob gave a small snort of laughter that quickly disappeared as Jay's hand pulled at him. Suddenly Jay's grip changed. The stroke became harder, faster, as Jay's hand working him perfectly. Bob began to thrust quickly and gave a groan as orgasm took him by surprise. "Oh god..." Bob gasped.

Jay stroked him a few more moments, and pulled his hand from the pocket. Bracing both of hands on Bob's shoulders, Jay continued to push, his stroke more even as he concentrated completely on thrusting into Bob's warm hands. 

"Oh fuck," came the soft moan.

Bob watched the blond as he continued to pant and thrust, eyes tightly closed. This was hotter than any other time they had ever jerked off together. Jay's breathing increased another notch and Bob knew Jay was close.

"Come on, be a good scout, give it to me..." Bob whispered as Jay continued to thrust, now making small noises from deep in his throat. Bob leaned forward and boldly kissed the panting lips, something he had never done previously. 

Jay's mouth responded to the contact immediately, covering Bob's mouth with a hard kiss of his own. Bob sucked on the thin lower lip and asked, "What's you next badge gonna be for? Blowjobs?"

Jay gave a hard thrust as he gasped, coming suddenly. Warm spunk covered Bob's palms. "Oh fuck," Jay sighed heavily, resting his head on Bob's shoulder for a moment. "Damn... Bob..." Jay's voice trailed off as he spent another moment relaxing on Bob. 

Bob's hands continued to slowly stroke down his cock, familiar and gentle. Jay liked this part best and hated it most. The few moments between the fuck and the uneasy disengaging. Bob continued to stroke him softly, and Jay buried his head in Bob's neck wishing the moment could last forever. 

But they were only friends. And it wasn't really sex. And Bob wasn't his boyfriend. And as much as he wanted it all to be true, it wasn't. But in that little moment between, it felt real. It felt right, like it should be forever. 

Jay sighed again and pulled his head from Bob's shoulder, "As usually Lunchbox, it was fun. I almost don't mind helping you get your kicks this way. You know, you gonna make someone real happy someday. " Jay told him as he prepared to move off Bob. One small problem, Bob still had a firm grip on his dick.

Silent Bob stared into Jay's eyes, still caressing his cock. Lightly stroking Jay with one hand the other hand had a firm grip at the base, fist resting in pale pubes. Bob continued to stare at Jay, as if he were challenging him.

Jay was struck speechless for a brief moment, caught between being scared and not wanting to leave. Jay wet his lips as Bob's grip didn't lessen and asked, "Lunchbox?"

Bob smiled and continued the intimate caress.

Jay wet his lips again. What the fuck? He watched Bob for a long moment, trying to puzzle out what it was he saw in Bob's eyes.

Bob's smile widened, and he leaned forward and whispered to Jay confidentially, "Jay?"

"Yeah Bob?" Jay whispered in return.

"Tell me to stop. Tell me to stop and to let you go. Tell me to stop, to let you go, and that you don't want me to do this to you anymore, cause we're just friends and friends don't do this..." Bob replied and kissed the soft pink lips briefly. 

Jay's eyes closed for a moment as Bob's lips lingered on his. All too soon they were gone. Jay opened his eyes, looking into deep brown eyes. This was it. This was the moment. The moment he never thought would come. The moment that could be the beginning of forever. Jay swallowed hard, absolutely terrified of the thoughts going through his head. Of what he wanted to say. Of all the things that could happen because of this one moment. He took a deep breath.

"No." He whispered. "Don't stop. Don't let me go. I do want you to do this to me... all the time. I don't want to be just friends..." Jay's voice disappeared, caught in some strange emotion that he didn't think he'd ever feel past unrequited.

Bob's hands did leave him then, but only to reappear at his back pulling him closer as Bob's mouth caught his in a kiss. Jay's arms wrapped around Bob tightly and he tried to pull Bob closer, tried to hold onto as much of Bob as possible.

"Jay, Jay, Jay..." Bob's voice called to him as they embraced and kissed frantically, trying to make up for many years in one moment.

"Oh God... Bob." Jay sighed; his mouth covering Bob's again. There was no better kisser, Jay decided. Bob gave the best kisses. No one else even came close. He kissed the warm lips, the mustache softly abrading him. He was gonna have marks in the morning, and he couldn't think of anything more wonderful than that.

Bob chuckled at Jay's attempt to devour him. "Easy... easy... We got all night, we have forever... Jay, please..." He gasped lightly as Jay's mouth worked on the sensitive skin of his neck. Jesus, he created a monster, Bob thought to himself. All that pent up energy combined with the limitless libido of the young man in his lap... he'd be lucky if they got out of bed by next Tuesday.

"Bob, Bob, I want you to fuck me. And, and I want to fuck you. And blowjobs... we gotta do some of those... and holy fuck Bob, I want you do all sort of things to me... Cause, cause I don't want anyone else ever, just you. I wanna do everything with you..." Jay's voice cascaded over them as Bob's hand found the zipper to the uniform and pulled it down, opening the back. Jay paused as the jumper and shirt were pulled over his head. "But can we... Can we kiss some more?" 

Bob smiled as he kissed Jay soundly. "Yes Jay, there will be lots of kissing."

Jay smiled back. "Cool." He stared at Bob for a moment, suddenly shy, and very aware that he was sitting on Bob's lap naked but for a pair of knee-hi socks and patent leather shoes. "Uh, Bob?"

Bob's smile widened to a grin. "Yes, Jay?"

"Umm, are we gonna do some, umm, kinky stuff too?" Jay felt his cheeks warm, aware that they were probably well on their way into 'kinky'.

"You mean like me take you to my room and fuck you up a wall clad only in knee-hi socks and patent leather shoes?" Bob continued to   
smile as Jay's face flushed red.

"Uh, yeah..." Jay's voice was whisper as he gave a silent prayer of please, please, please.

Bob took in the sight of Jay, sitting on his lap, clad only in socks, footwear and a lovely shade of pink. "Are we, Jay?"

Jay swallowed hard, still looking into Bob's eyes. "Yes." 

Bob kissed Jay again, stroking his hand over the trembling frame. "If you insist. Yes, Jay." Bob kissed Jay's neck softly as he asked, "Do you have any lube, Jay?"

Jay moaned and nodded.

"What a resourceful Scout you are... Go get the lube Jay." 

Jay nodded again as Bob prodded him off his lap and as pushed him toward his bedroom. "Go on, I'll be along shortly." Bob told him.   
Jay nodded and went to his bedroom, thrilled at the new development. Bob was gonna give it to him, finally. In one moment everything he   
wanted had come true. God, he couldn't wait...

Bob watched him go, smiling at the retreating form. Oh yes, Jay was going to be a handful. But this handful was going to be all his and Bob couldn't believe the route it had taken them to get to this point. And somehow felt a little indebted to the Girl Scouts of America and reminded himself to make sure they bought two boxes next year. Or maybe even three. 

END


End file.
